


grasp

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: “Angry reeds.”“I don’t know how else to describe it, Doc.”





	grasp

**Author's Note:**

> _oct 5- caning_

“Angry reeds.” Leonard crouched down next to Jim’s head, hands situating themselves under Jim’s armpits.  
  
“I don’t know how else to describe it, Doc.” Sulu moved to Jim’s ankles, being careful to not reach above the top of his boots.  
  
With a sigh, Leonard counted off and the two lifted Jim off the transporter’s floor onto the stretcher that had been placed next to Jim’s prone body. Leonard activated the containment field and turned on the hover capability. One of the nurses began to lightly tow the stretcher while Bones followed closely behind, hovering himself near Jim’s head during the short walk to Medbay.  
  
As Jim was settled into his place _(“Are you going to cross stitch me a little plaque with my name on it, hang it over my bed?” Leonard couldn’t respond past in the lump in his throat, electing instead to whack Jim on the shoulder, much to his cackling delight)_ in the corner of Medbay (next to Leonard’s office), he realized they still had a gold shadow.  
  
“Sulu, go let Chapel take a look at you.” Sulu jumped, surprised to find himself acknowledged, maybe even surprised to be in Medbay himself. In answer to the forming questions, “You’re clutching your forearm.” Sulu looked down, nodded, took one last look at Jim, and turned to a nearby waiting Chapel.  
  
Leonard activated the privacy shields and got to work. As he cut off Jim’s clothes _(“Kinky, Bones”)_ the pebble in Leonard’s stomach grew into a boulder. The majority of the now exposed skin better resembled a galaxy than the usual pale expanse, a myriad of purples, blues, and reds in indistinct patterns creating a disconcerting depth to Jim’s skin. It was times like this Leonard was happy he didn’t possess the vision to see through to bone, despite what Jim claimed, didn’t think he could handle seeing the bruises marked on those, too.  
  
Only a quarter way through the first regen session, Jim opened his eyes. _(of course he did)_  
  
A few false starts, a sip of water from a straw, he managed to croak, “I- is Ensign Chel a‘right?”  
  
Bones felt the boulder crack.  
  
“They’re fine, only a few contusions.”  
  
“ ‘ood.” Jim nodded to himself, closing his eyes in a slow blink, refocusing on Leonard again after a few seconds. “-ad?”  
  
“You’ll be fine in a few hours after a few rounds.”  
  
“ ‘ones, not what I asked.”  
  
Leonard was quiet for a minute. “No.” _(yes)_ “Maybe.” _(terrified)_  
  
“ ‘mere.” Jim stretched out his two outermost fingers towards Leonard.  
  
Leonard came near, allowed his pinky to wrap around Jim’s, the only movement permitted thanks to the copious machines and electronic meshes covering most of Jim’s body.   
  
He didn’t bother asking if Jim was alright. He saw the shadow in those eyes, knew the previous was borne from a similar effort to shield someone under his protection from something a lot more dangerous than a viciously protective plant.  
  
Abstractly, the situation warranted a laugh, ‘we got beaten up by a mother plant because we accidentally trespassed into their breeding ground, ha!’.  
  
But the truth was harder to grasp.  
  
‘Got beaten up by a ruthless sentient plant until I passed out and was only saved once the transporter finally differentiated the life signs.’ Said by a person with a truly high pain tolerance. Said by a person familiar with the situation except without the plant’s sentience.  
  
Leonard couldn’t think of anything to say. Just held on to Jim’s pinky with all his might _(his will, his love)_. The squeeze back told him it just may be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I am incapable of giving Jim (or Tarsus IV) a break. 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
